currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Argentine 1 centavo coin (austral)
This article is about the coin of the Argentine austral. For pieces of the various Argentine peso currencies, see Argentine 1 centavo coin. Argentina |value= ₳0.01 |years= 1985–1987 |mass= *3.95 g (1985) *3.2 g (1986-1987) |diameter= 20.5 mm |thickness= *1.8 mm (1985) *1.6 mm (1986-1987) |composition= aluminum-bronze |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= plain |obverse= ( ), state title |reverse= Value, year }} The 1 centavo coin is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Argentina. Struck at the Argentine Mint in , it was issued by the Central Bank of Argentina in one type from 1985 to 1987. The piece, first released on September 23, 1985, remained in circulation until its demonetization on December 31, 1991. During this short period, the coin carried a legal tender face value of 0.01 austral in its country of origin. The 1 centavo piece is composed of an aluminum-bronze alloy of 92 percent copper and 8 percent aluminum and measures approximately 20.5 millimeters in diameter. The mass and thickness of each coin vary by year. Examples from 1985 and, according to the Weltmünzkatalog, early 1986, measure about 3.95 grams in mass and 1.8 millimeters in thickness, whereas later pieces from 1986 and 1987 measure a smaller 3.2 grams in mass and 1.6 millimeters in thickness. Regardless of size, each piece has coin alignment and a plain edge, and is round in shape. The rims of both of sides of each coin are raised and undecorated. According to the Standard Catalog of World Coins, the piece's obverse was designed by Italian-born Argentine sculptor Ermando Bucci (1926–1987). An illustration of a ( ) running to the right is displayed in the center. Known in and as the "ñandú", this species of large is to parts of South America, including Argentina. Printed counterclockwise along the rim below is the name of the Republic of Argentina, "REPUBLICA ARGENTINA". Although an is usually applied to the "u" in república, one is not included in the inscription. The face value "1 CENTAVO" is engraved on two lines in the middle of the reverse. The numeral "1", printed in a rounded font, is significantly larger than the following word. Inscribed above in even smaller print is the austral sign (₳), included to distinguish the piece from 1 centavo pieces of earlier Argentine currencies. The date of minting also appears below the word "CENTAVO", where it is curved counterclockwise along the lower rim. According to the Standard Catalog of World Coins, about 282,331,000 examples of the coin were manufactured over its three years of production. The Weltmünzkatalog provides a smaller figure of 281,649,421 pieces. Only business strikes of this particular type are known to exist. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • *Colnect – • *Numista – *Schön, Günter and Gerhard, Weltmünzkatalog 20. Jahrhundert, 44. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461192 * Category:20th century coins Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Argentine austral Category:Coins of Argentina Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Spanish inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins